I want to spend the rest of my life with you
by IamanAckerman
Summary: Mikasa was going to the heart of town to meet Eren, who had asked her to come the day before. The surprise he has in store is one the two would never forget. An Eremika story. Please R&R! Critiques are welcome!


The sun shone dimly on a small city. It was a very calm day, and the winds didn't blow very hard, which was Mikasa was thankful for.

Mikasa breathed out a small breath that clouded the air. It was a sigh, one that released all the emotions planted in her heart.

It was a quiet day, and no one could deny it. The only sounds that seemed to ring out were soft whispers and the thundering footsteps of hundreds of people. The sounds made Mikasa feel rather small, and her shoulders slouched more than they already were.

Mikasa was wearing a grey coat, long, black pants, and her usual red scarf. Her hair was still rather short, but she was going to let it grow sometime soon.

The day before, Eren had come over to her house, seeming rather flustered and asked her to meet him at the center of town at 3:00 PM, the next day. Why? Mikasa had no clue. She was actually very confused why he'd drag her out in the middle of the cold season, but, of course, it's _Eren_. Eren had always worked in a very different way than others, so he was mysterious.

That was one of the things Mikasa loved the most about him.

Of course, she hadn't refused, because, well…why not? She'd love to see what he had in store. Besides…it was him giving her permission to come and spend some time with him! Why'd she say no to that?

So, despite Mikasa's confusion, she was actually quite excited to see him. Surprisingly, Mikasa hadn't seen Eren in a week. Well, she _had_ seen him. But he had been so… _distant_ _ **.**_ Which had left Mikasa rather sad, but she knew that he was a grown man, and he needed his time as well.

So, when Mikasa made it there and saw him sitting by the boat river, wearing a grey coat like hers, and a dark blue scarf, his hood over his head, his green eyes shining, and his face painted slightly red, she couldn't help the fact that her face lit up and her shoulders and back stopped slumping down.

"Eren!" Mikasa cried ecstatically, running down the stairs while silently begging her face not to get so red at the sight of him.

"H-hey…" Eren said nervously, his hood falling down. He looked like he was scared and nervous, and that got Mikasa worried. Mikasa's smile quickly faded away.

"Eren? Are you okay?" Mikasa asked worriedly, with some fear put in. Eren jumped slightly at her voice, and quickly nodded, his face growing redder.

"Y-yeah…" Eren said. After, he scooched over and patted next to him, signaling Mikasa to sit by him, and Mikasa did, gladly.

There was a minute of silence before Eren turned to where he was facing Mikasa, and she did the same.

"So…why'd you call me here?" Mikasa asked curiously. Eren said nothing, his cheeks growing redder, as he suddenly reached out and took both her hands in his.

Mikasa's cheeks suddenly grew deep red, and she felt like her face was burning. Her heart raced, and pounded loudly in her ears.

"E…Eren?" Mikasa said quietly, patient for a reply. Whenever Eren showed any kind of affection, you had to be extremely patient with him, otherwise he'd find it extremely hard and get pressured. Eren had never been an affectionate person, so he didn't have a lot of practice with it.

"…Mikasa…"

Mikasa went silent, patiently waiting for what he would say next.

"I, um…I have something I need to say," Eren said, and a wave of nostalgia hit Mikasa, sending memories of her saying the exact same thing, but on a bloody field, a _battlefield._

"I…need to…thank you," Eren said in a rather quiet voice. Mikasa's cheeks went even redder. Where was he going with this?

"Thank you…for always fighting by my side. Thank you…for staying by me, despite all my mistakes. I, um…I know I'm not the best person, and I can be stubborn, but, uh…I want you to know, I haven't forgotten my promise… I'll continue wrapping that scarf around whenever you'd like me to…again and again forever. And, well, over the last week, I've made a hard decision. I know that you…you may not feel the same…and that it's been years…but…" Eren stopped then, slipping one of his hands out of hers, and reaching into his pocket, and pulled out a small box. Mikasa gasped, but then covered her mouth with her hands, tears flooding down as her cheeks burned in joy.

Eren knelt down slightly, a small smile on his face, as he opened the box.

"Mikasa Ackerman…will you give me the pleasure of being your husband, and stand by you forever? I just…I want to spend the rest of my life with you…even if I'm not…physically there…I just want to always be in your heart," Eren said.

More tears flooded down Mikasa's face as she nodded rapidly, saying through her hands, in a happy, even desperate voice, "I accept!"

Eren's face lit up as his face melted into a smile and tears formed in his own eyes. Eren pulled the ring out of the box. Is was silver, but gold rimmed the edges. On the front of it, there was design of Eren wrapping a scarf around Mikasa, and the words read, _'I'll wrap you up in it…again and again forever.'_

"May I?" Eren asked, taking her hand. Mikasa nodded, her heart pounding in her ears.

This was real. His love, his wish, his proposal, his words…it was real. He wanted to marry her.

And there was nothing in the universe that would stop her from accepting it.

Eren slipped the ring on, before taking her hand. Mikasa's hand slowly lowered from her mouth, which was painted with a smile.

Eren gave her a nervous, and rather flustered look, and his eyes gave a soft pleading, which Mikasa's eyes narrowed as a 'Yes.'

Eren pulled her in, and she allowed it, her heart filled with bliss. Their lips met, and locked together softly. Mikasa closed her eyes, relishing the feeling. He wanted _her._ _She_ was his bride.

And nothing made her happier.

The two pulled away at the taste of salt and realized they were both crying and laughed softly. Eren swooped her up in his arms, and the two kissed once again.

When they pulled away, Eren whispered softly, "I love you, Mikasa."

Mikasa looked up at him, and smiled when she saw his tear filled green eyes.

"I love you too, Eren…"

It was something that had been decided since they had met. It was something they didn't need proof of. The two would love each other forever.

And that was something the universe couldn't stop.


End file.
